


New beginning's

by Angus1996



Category: Transformers
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angus1996/pseuds/Angus1996
Summary: This is just a few tweeks and edits into a what if say overlord never was alone? Like what if he had family but was so secretive of it not even megatron knew?





	1. Trapped below

"Could be worse..we're not dead that's for sure." Crimson muttured out from their spot. "Could be worse? Is that what you call this! A massacre on our servos." Wildfire said from beside bluedash as his mismatch optics glared at the predacon. 

"Would you two stop bickering and just get this gear!" Tundra had hopped over the ledge of their hide out and looked onto her dirty servos, seeing wildfire's optics widen. "What did you do now!? Tell me you didn't just do.." Wildfire saw as tundra's red optics narrowed at the accusation but her spark ached. "I had to..they were suffering and I couldn't lettem just suffer." 

The group had become silent, because there was nothing they could of done and not a single word could excuse the actions, keep them from all dwelling on it. "You did them a favour." Crimson said, his gold optics glared at the floor as his wing's quivered. "We should go..." Wildfire stood up and held his servo to tundra.

"It wasn't you're fault and you know that tundra! Stop blaming yourself when none of us could predicted this." Wildfire said, after tundra took his servo. She rubbed her optics clean but the pain the voices of them all screamed in her processor. She could feel their energon still fresh and dried on her plating but the worse was she could see the horror of her femme unit who suffered the most.

"I'm gonna scrap them all and tear each of their sparks out." Tundra slammed her fisted servo into a nearby tree shattering it.

Crimson said nothing, as he gotten back into his regular form before air lifting them all off and out of the area.

High noon brought them to the out post of a few commanders of a fleet of femme who all stopped to look at the children. But it was as per usual for these femmes to see sparklets out, by themselves now and it wasn't uncommon now with their new leader's had done to the majority of their planet. 

"Where to kiddos? We've got less then an hour to board..best say your goodbyes now." A yellow red femme with blue optics said after she had their gear taken up. Tundra's red optics closed as she opened them again but lost her nerve. It was just to much!! She lost her mother and her brother turned on them before anything could be explained. "T..y-you can't break on us w-we need ya T." Crimson said as his wing's dropped to the side's of him but he can feel it she was hurting badly.

"We'll avenge her I promise you that tundra." Wildfire said holding onto her small servo. 

'I want to burn them all..watch them rust and crumble to scrapmetal.' Tundra spoke lowly her audio fins pinned back but they needed her and she needed them! She lost her family but she hasn't lost all of them. 

"All aboard kid's let's get going before they spot us." the same femme unit had came to gather them aboard the ship.

They lifted off as for the group they stared down at their home planet being raided by space slavers. Tundra made her derma bleed as she held her helm low and prayed to primus to save them.

"Once we get to cybertron we'll be safe from this side of the galaxy." The femme from before said but she saw the group of younger sparklets.

"Hey..it'll be okay once we get the help we nee-" She was cut off by a long dulled out silence from the youngsters. She vented, had hoped they would at least give her some company but she was now wandering off.

Tundra looked at the floor, as her optics flickered with her rage but a klink to her helm made her look up. "Looks like we're stuck with the half breed." trickstar a femme tundra did not need right now! "Look half whatever you are! There's a rumor going between the other's that you killed all those orphaned sparklings." trickstar said harshly.

"criticized all you're entire life cycle but when faced with accusations you don't talk now? What's your damage undra~ you obviously were the last femme on deck six what did you do to them." trickstar said a little more with demand. "Enough! Leave her alone trickstar or so help me I'll deform that mechs leg more." Wildfire walked on over his helicopter blades swung in his steps.

"You can't keep defending her wild. You know just like the rest of us who she's related to." Trickstar said walking on off, with her smug face to the air at wildfire's threat of harming her mech. 

"Tundra don't listen to her..you would of done what any sane person would have." Wildfire said sitting beside her on the bench. "But at what cost." Tundra looked up at him with leaky optics as her derma was ravaged and her thigh plating dented with her digit marks. 

"Stop hurting yourself! For frag sake TUNDRA! Do you actually believe letting them live through what we saw and had done to us was a good idea?" Wildfire shook her shoulders plating as her small optics shut and he vented but hugged her tightly. "We'll be okay as long as we're together.."


	2. New beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost in space and on her own as her friend's are scattered to the star's and drifting out and alone again. Tundra has no one bur those who are in the in same boat after their ship was destroyed by enemy fire. We'll never know for sure who survived? But for now we're going to see what tundra does on her own.

"Hey guy's look what I got! I got us some energon cubes. Though they weren't so much on handing over their high grade.." Crimson said with a huff of his vents which blew hot steam into the air.

"Uhuh...yeah there's a reason, it's because we're all still to young! We're not all predacons and with those rapid development growths!" Bluedash took the offered drink but not finished yet with a newly constructed communication device. Tundra however passed on the drink and watched the endless star's fly away. "Look T you need to eat or you'll starve." crimson said worried about her.

Tundra chanced a glance at him but didn't look at him any longer and resume her silence. "I said you need to eat!" Tundra had been grabbed from behind the back plating as she was lifted, and had been held headlocked under his right arm. 

"Do you realize that we're all suffering! Stop thinking you did this! You know just like the rest of us, I thought you would be there for us! But no! Here you are sulking like a unfed scraplet." Crimson spoke while tossing her onto the floor where her treads mushed beneath her. "Common sense tundra! Use it and stop acting like you did this." Crimson's gold amber optics glowed dangerously dark, locked onto deep crimson optics on her facial plate. 

Tundra stood up after having been tossed but she stared up at the predacon before her. "I'll always blame myself! I'll always know I'm not like my brother's! He murdered our fragging mother! What more do you want me to say!" Tundra said slouching to her knee plating and servos on her face. 'he said I was next..he said he would kill me and shadowstreak if w-we got in his way again.' Tundra silently let a hitch of breath out as it doesn't matter she was dead either way now.

"T you think he'll try to get to you? He has to get through us! That's what friend's are for T." Crimson said squating in front of her to hold her face up. "I'll frag him up before he ever gets to you." 

"Your gross trying to frag my brother." tundra joked as crimson optics looked away. "We're both gross." He joked back. 

"T we gottah do something for these bots here. There's not much time for any of us, you know what I mean by that. They'll track us all down just for the femmes." Crimson said disgusted by that notion of that group's plan.

"But what can a bunch of kids do? We're out meched and out powered! They'll fry our circuit's before we even get a blow on them." Tundra said looking at her best friend who grimaced a bit. "T..I never told you how I got to this planet?" Crimson murmured out a bit ashamed.

"Crim you don't have to if it hurts." Tundra said, gently placed a small black servo onto his shoulder and saw him vent out. 'T predacons don't just live alone it ain't healthy for us. We're social beings a-and I was left by my biological sister cuz w-well she thought I'd be safer here. T-truth is T I-I don't know why she hid me here but..it has to do with a-and old advisory she had with another mech." Crimson softly said before looking down at her facial expressions but had not count for her to have streams of lubrication freely escape her optics. 

"T?!" Crimson asked her but she rubbed her optics clean. "W-we're both orphans and that's okay crim..we have each other's company! Please don't think little of me..I want what's best for our friend's too but crim why didn't you ever say something?" Tundra asked him after she cleaned her optics and looked onto him for answers.

"T it's not that easy..you don't everyday see a predacon out of a group unless it's for a good reason. T I'm a orphan because of my own sister's scrap she pulled! I'm afraid you would all hate me for even telling you this." Crimson's optics hazed over with a bit of tears but his shoulder was punched by a tiny servo. "Are you kidding me! Your talking to a war Lord's fragging daughter! A mech who slaughtered thousand's or more! Frag that you survived is what I call it. Crim!! All my life my mother said I couldn't stop bringing her joy knowing..I looked like sire but I know nothing besides him having eradicated a entire planet and enslaving mechs for his own enjoyment...a-and I don't wanna go with how he even met mother." Tundra's derma sucked in as her face cringed a bit. 

"T did I ever tell you." Crimson said making her look at him. "Tell me what?" she asked him before there was a silent moment between them and then Tundra's face scrunched up. "Aughhh!! You serious!" Tundra said scooting back from the predacon. "Haha! Smelt you delt it." Crimson joked at her reaction. 

The ship had rocked a bit making the two fall and slide around the floor. "Woah! T-that was odd?" Tundra says low but enough to hear. "Guy's! You guy's! The ships being attacked!" Tundra heard bluedash as the other femme had ran down to their area. Tundra's face became near white as she heard the worse news ever. "Noo! They couldn't have found us that soon! We're supposed to be safe they promised us!" Tundra said, begin looking for the rest of their group. "Where's roader!? Wild!?" Tundra called out between all the adults and scrambling kid's.

"T!!" crimson yelled but everyone had blocked his view of the tiny blue sky femme. "T where are you!?" 

Tundra however was shoved, into a escape pod with a few unknown mechs and femmes which soon was jettson out of the shuttle bay. "W-where are we going!?" Tundra asked the afraid and scared other's who held onto one another. Tundra looked out the small shuttle's window seeing the ship launch out more pods and exploding into more shrap metal and debris from a colony invader ship.

Tundra's derma bled as her voice muffled behind the closed door of the shuttle and their pod flying out deeper and out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tundra(oc)  
> Crimson(oc)  
> Wildfire(oc)  
> Bluedash(oc)  
> Roadrunner(oc)  
> Everyone's fucked now and drifting out into space and on their own.


	3. Hello darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drifting across the star's on a voyage alone she's faced with many challenges but never truly alone.

"Soo..where is this thing taking us." Tundra asked the group with her but they kept quiet and it ticked her off they were bing a bunch of sparklets. 

"We don't know for sure but a few commander's had logged each ood with coordinations to far off planet's." Tundra saw it was her again! That touchy feel femme but who else would talk to her? 

"The name's sunbeam by the way." She introduced herself shaking tundra's servo but sat beside her too, looked at the other femme. "You were always my favorite."

Tundra's helm snapped toward her giving her whiplash. "Wait what?" Tundra asked the femme who laughed and looked at her serious. "I knew you're carrier and well you were so young a-and we all thought nightbird was to oblivious and inexperience to raise children. Your probably wondering how we met? I worked in med bay with my sire a lot, she often visited for check ups." Sunbeam said as if remembering it as a recent past event.

"I know you and your friend's came aboard but they're safe as long as they gotten to shuttles. I can't say for sure but we should be heading to a near by planet." sunbeam says while she rummaged through her subspace box to pull out a few wrapped silvery packages, unwrapped one but looked up at tundra. "You used to like these sweets and I wouldn't blame you." 

"A-are you on drug's." Tundra asked her which sunbeam snorted. "Pfft-ha! Goodness no! I just known you for a good cycles of your life? Did..you forget?" Sunbeam asked the other. "No..I never met you before?" Tundra said turning her helm to look at sunbeam awkwardly.

"Oh primus...birdie was right..your brother was evil." Sunbeam said storing the remaining food. "Tundra I know you don't remember me but you know who wildfire is?" Sunbeam asked the young femme. "Of course i know wild? Why? I-is wild okay!?" Tundra said as she felt panick spread throughout her core.

"Hey! Hey! It's alright! Wildfire is fine. He's with a shuttle with bluedash and he's alright." Sunbeam says trying to calm the smaller femme down. 'sweet primus what did neon do to you..' Sunbeam murmured lowly.

-Ding-

A soft echo of a ding resounded in the shuttle before red lighting turned on. "We're being hailed by a nearby ship!" A mech said from the captain's seat.

"Who could it be?" Sunbeam asked after advancing toward the front to see the large ship that could obviously house an army. "Them." The mech pointed a digit at the large ship that had the insignia of some sort on its haul.

"Com them in an lets pray primus is merciful today." Sunbeam said as the mech seated turned the screen on. "Hello this chief medic sunbeam reporting from planet edaps." 

The screen bleeped and then a large room lighted up with one single mech in center, seated firmly in his captain's seat. The mech in question turned his helm to them and in a firm but deep voice answers. 

"What is you're association with either factions for cybertron." He asked monotony of course they would get some bot that is like this.

"We are of no allies to either cause, but a neighbouring colonised planet in need of aid in this time of peril." Sunbeam had said hopeful and praying her hardest. 

The mech stood up to walk down the large step from his chair and down to the screen just a bit closer, tundra could see his purple v shaped masked face but..she saw he had ree optics too? Tundra had thought she was the only one who had them.

"Good of us to have dropped on by then? To rescue you and you're people in such unpredictable event's then." He said clicking some item's or anything really is all tundra heard before a beam of light shined on their shuttle retracting it to their bigger one.

"Welcome aboard the peaceful tyranny." The mech said before the screen bleep out into darkness.

"Tundra?" Sunbeam said turning to the small sky blue femme who's been quiet the whole time. "We're finally safe." Sunbeam said seeing the young femme unit give shudders of relief.

They had been docked below, into the shuttle bay which soon became filled with undocking passenger's. 

Tundra stay behind sunbeam as she kept her helm low but looked up at the mech who came into the shuttle bay. "Welcome aboard." He said before continuing. "Now there's no need to be afraid for you are all safe but for now I suggest you all stay below here as we settle designated quarters for all." He said quiet enthusiasm to their predicament. 

"Hello uhm..excuse me..some femmes a-are a bit injured due to the fight back on our main ship having been invaded." Sunbeam said while walking forward to the large purple mech. "Hmm, yes we wouldn't want you all to fall any less in number. Ahm, this way and I shall escourt your people who need medical treatment myself to the medical bay." The mech stated turning away from them. 

The bay doors opened to a small femme unit who stormed in, before the mech could leave with the party. 

"JUST hold it! Don't try avoiding me tarn! Y-you..what's this?! When did you get them aboard so fast?" The medical femme unit asked the mech named tarn who hummed out a bit pleased. "They are in need of your medical profession nickel and its best to start now then any later." Tarn said gently guiding the tiny femme named nickel down toward the femmes.

"Wait! Hold on! I'm seeing doubles!? No..you are way to small to be him." Nickel said zooming past sunbeam and onto tundra who was looking around until she pointed to herself. 'm-me?' tundra asked her.

"This is just not right h-how in the pits of kaon do y-you resemble that brute!?" Tundra had no idea what this femme was gabbering on about as much as to what was even happening! 

"Tundra! Let's go over there by the cargo! Yes! We're going!" Sunbeam said while dragging the femme by the servo, only to be blocked by tarn, who seemed to be very and by very? She meant way to interested. 

"How fascinating indeed? To see a replica no! A pure source of genetically crafted spawn." Tarn said too merrily which set off tundra who tried dashing off but tarn was much faster and swiftly lifted the femme off the floor. 

Being caught was one thing but being tossed onto the floor rough was a scrap time. Tundra slammed down by her back plating to the floor more as her treads buckled and wheezing as her digits dug into the floor. 's-stop..p-please!' She cried out as tarn seemed to be talking with another mech.

"Holding surprises now?" Tarn said and all tundra saw was light purple pedes that could crush anybot easily. She wheezed when sharp digits dug into the rubbering of her neck cables, she clawed at the servo. 'Hnngg hnnfff!' Tundra breathed out harshly.

"Well do explain what I'm holding? What's this secret you've been holding for so long for it to be only discovered? Does you're ex leader not know? His once faithful warrior..had procreated." Tarn said, dropped tundra onto her side kicking the femme on over toward the mech in question.

Tundra coughed up energon as she shivered in pain. 'f-f-fragging kill me a-already.' Tundra said as she hobbled up to stand. "Tundra just stay down!" sunbeam shouted with teary optics being held back by kaon who held her arm's behind her. "Uhhhffnnn..." Tundra however glared hard on at the mech. "I'm sick and tired of being in the shadow hnn..I didn't come all this way hnnf to get my aft handed to me..I came to look for back up hnn..That's what I'm going to do even if it kills me." Tundra said looking up at tarn with fiery red crimson optics and bloody derma. "So do it g-go on and kill me..y-you won't be the first to strike me a-and you certainly w-won't be the last." 

Tundra flinched when she felt a massive servo touch her helm and turned her around to face a behemoth of a mech. "Tundra just stay down, please for the love of primus!" sunbeam begged but tundra she was frozen in place as her body tremble in pure fear. 

'hi..' Tundra said lowly her body tremble with more shivers as those optics, that sharp nose and large derma attached to that face...it was like staring up at a mirror. "Sunbeam! I think i died!" Tundra said scooting back from the large mech who pouted. "Awe now that anyway to treat you're sire? Come now sweetspark its been very long time. Now get the frag over here." The mech said with a stern voice but tundra dashed behind tarn before she tossed herself behind sunbeam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tundra(oc)  
> Wildfire(oc)  
> Bluedash(oc)  
> Roadrunner(oc)  
> Crimson(oc)  
> Sunbeam(oc)
> 
> Overlord(big lip boi)  
> Tarn(ation)  
> Nickel(tired of your shet)  
> Kaon(blind forever)


	4. Rushing tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tundra: *in corner*  
> Mun: "give her awhile she's still the laughing stock of her home."

"Sunbeam! Help me sunbeam! I don't wanna go!" Tundra was now being dragged away by her left arm. "Don't let him take me sunbeam!" 

Sunbeam's blue optics raced around, unable to comprehend this entire situation. but seeing the terrified facial expressions of one of her oldest friend's daughter's in distraught. "W-wait! Please let me come with her!" Sunbeam said, walked past the djd and pet. 

"Now why would I care for another mouth?" The behemoth of a mech turned his helm her way. His ruby optics clean as a blood red. "Well? I wait for your reply femme, if you waist my time I'll just get rid of you." His voice wasn't holding any lie toward that threat.

"I-if you force her to g-get along with you, by any means s-she will resent you and I-I know you are very capable o-of restraining that out burst. B-but think of the possibility of her never accepting t-this new environment." Sunbeam said desperately trying to conceal her fear but gods be with her he WAS the fear she wanted to avoid.

"Your choice overlord." Tarn stated rather bitterly.

Overlord however was shoved with a rather sticky situation and looking down to tundra who was trying to free herself from his servo. "Fine femme but once everything is settled an I seek no further uses for you." Overlord says before fully facing the small femme unit and looming over her like a wall. "I'll kill you and get rid of an annoyance." He said while dragging tundra over to sunbeam. 

Tundra trembled into the other's arm's. "Shhh tundra your alright..I'm so sorry I'm sorry." sunbeam said while hugging the sparklet.

"Now that's settled we don't really need those in the dock bay." Overlord said taking sunbeam's attention from the youngster. "No! Please don't do this!" Sunbeam says while looking for support from the mech named Tarn.

"A crude and rather unpleasant way but it must be, as for them? we have no TRUE reason to keep them as resources are at a high level of depletion." Overlord said rolling a massive servo in the air.

"W-why are you doing this!?" Tundra had thought meeting her sire was anything but terrifying! But here she was! In front of a god fragging damn genocidal maniac!?

"Are you questioning my authority?" Overlord glanced down to his daughter who was trembling but her judgement speaked loud and clear. "I'm questioning a whole lot of thing's." Tundra said while locked optic to optic with him.

"Tundra please don't do something stupid. You realize he IS your authority." Sunbeam said concerned with her servo on Tundra's arm. "You think he's the boss of me..." Tundra said hurt and stepped back from her. "Y-you just want to forget what we're all fighting for!? You forgotten what they did to us!? They took everything from me! A-and you wanna say another bot has authority over me, just because he's a freaking giant!?" Tundra said angrier then before. "I don't care what other's thought of me..but you would rather forget so easily what those slavers did to us and hand over our will so easily." Tundra said but ran for the door leaving the other's.

"Can I kill her now?" Overlord asked arm's crossed and pede tapping the floor. "No." Tarn sternly spat. 

Sunbeam vented out with how this turned out not meaning to have harmed the youngster. "She's young, by the looks of it she's seen stuff that no child should have. It's not you're fault entirely." Tarn said walking up beside sunbeam and red optics glanced down to the small femme.

"I just practically said to her I'm handing her over to a monster on a silver platter." Sunbeam said with her servos covering her face. 

Tarn held his servos behind himself "with all respect toward any femme that would choose the brute an procreate." Tarn said while chancing a glance at Overlord's direction.

'birdie..she was everything a femme wished for..patience and elegance..but when she had her son's and daughter, she became distraught, with the idea some mech was going to slaughter them all. I never knew who the mech she was with could be linked with dangerous ties.' Sunbeam soflty said while in the shadow of tarn.

"I don't blame a femme for doing what a mother needs to do. But who said it was overlord looming over her family? Did you not KNOW or did your little friend choose to keep quiet." Tarn asked the small femme who looked up at him unsure. 

"By the time the triplets were born she had gone completely silent as if everything around her was out to get her." Sunbeam saw a flash of strife and other emotions flew through those red optics. "Triplets? How odd..it's such a wonderful thing for a femme to have sparklet but three at the same time? Such a rarity indeed for even a phase sixer like the brute." Tarn said while walking forward but gentle with how his servo took sunbeam along with him.

Tundra however sat on a empty crate, in the docking bay as the shuttle they were once in was empty. Her optics became filled with lubricant as she tucked her knees to her chassis. "So you survived too?" A voice familiar said behind her and tundra looked up to only frown.

"What?! Don't give me that face! Its not my fault the ship was attacked." Trickstar stated with a dry and very thin layer of emotion.

"What do you care if I survived.." Tundra said turning away from the other femme after placing her face between her arm's. "Look I don't like it just as much as you! But if we're gonna be stuck on this crazy infested ship I'd rather be on it with somebot who isn't circuit fried insane!" Tundra heard her say but tundra looked up. "Why didn't they kill you like the rest? How did you even survive their mechs?" Tundra asked.

"The blind one kept looking for everyone, he could but surprisingly there are places to hide inside this junkyard." Trickstar said with crossed arm's over her perk of a chassis. "Y-you shouldn't have come out of hiding! T-they're fragging insane trickstar! I-I seen how my sire is he's insane just like the rest of them." Tundra said turning toward her but seeing the silhouette of something behind the other. "Trickstar get down!" Tundra shouted but the mech had lifted her up.

"Stop! Stop it! Don't hurt her!" Tundra screamed at the mech who had a odd cross across his facial platting. "Augh, bug off shorty." Tundra heard him say and knocked her down out of the way. "T-T-Tundra!" Trickstar said struggling.

Tundra slammed her servos against the mechs lower half, trying to make him stop. But the mech only got irritated and used another arm to lift the small femme up. "Yeah I wouldn't harm that one tes." Helex a big mech came down to the dock. "Huh? Why not? They said get rid of all the other's?" Tundra struggling to get free. "Because she's mine." Overlord had appeared in the door way.

"On second thought kill me! Just fragging kill me!" Tundra begged the mech who held her but the mech seemed to have no death wish today so he dropped her.

Tundra grunted but was lifted by the arm by overlord. "N-no! Please don't let them hurt her!" Tundra said after realizing overlord was going to just leave with her. "And why should I care?" Overlord said staring down at her as tundra saw the terrified face of her formal rival.

"B-because i-i-I'll listen a-and love you l-like you want..I'll be good I won't back talk you a-and I'll be a good sparkling!" Tundra cried out trying to get the urge not to want to vomit but instead her small frame hugged onto Overlord's lower half, with now both servos free she held onto him. Overlord hummed out quiet satisfied he got his way again so he scooped the tiny sparklet of his.

"Good, if you do go back on your word." overlord said his nose pressed to the side of her face as he gave her a soft tender nuzzle. "I'll kill every last one of your friend's and make you watch at what disobedience dose you." Overlord threatened tundra as she buried her face into his shoulder to afraid to answer him.

Tesarus let trickstar go with the two retreating into the walk way. 'is it just me or we're all fragging dead if that kid dies?' Helex asked tesarus who was slight nervous. "Maybe we should just keep out of his way for now." was his final answer.

Tundra and trickstar sat in the extra room, provided by nickel who decided to bunk them closer to medical bay incase of reasons. "Your..sire was fragging terrifying." Trickstar said seeing tundra curled up in the corner of the shared berth room. "I'm sorry." trickstar said hearing tundra's muffled whimpers. "I'm sorry I had been so mean to you..w-when you have a fragging psychopath sire, a brother like that. I was always so jealous of you and having all these friend's..I took your entire history for granted. When I didn't even know what it was like." Trickstar said walking over to tundra who was of course badly bruised from how her sire held onto the femme.

"i'm sorry I chose to hurt you, when you were already were hurting..but alone and in the worse way." Trickstar softly placed her servo onto tundra's shoulder but soon took it away and scooter to the far end of their berth room when the door slid open. 

"Tundra come along now." Sunbeam's voice entered the room. "Your sire wants you.." Sunbeam saw tundra stand up and walked out fast and helm low. "Trickstar I didn't know you were here." Sunbeam said but the other sparkling crossed her arm's. "What you did to tundra is far worse then I could have done." Trickstar said making sunbeam hesitate when she knew so instead she left the room.


	5. Chasing star's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will tundra's life stop spiraling out? Or will she finally lose those she holds dear? Wouldn't know for sure but as it's going to be one hell of a ride for our little blue femme.

The door slid open "you are rather fashionably late." Overlord said from the giant chair he sat upon, cheek in one massive servo. His optics slowly clicked in his boredom. "Awe? Why don't you tell dear old sire what's bothering you." Overlord cooed out happily in delight.

'what do you even keep me alive.' Tundra asked him from her spot by the large deak he had.

"Tricky question my dear." He said but folding his leg over the other. "Do remind me who you are related to?" overlord asked her making tundra's helm peak up. 'you?' Tundra said, saw the grin plaster his face. "Indeed, if I got rid of what's mine I obviously wouldn't HAVE what I want? Do you think I didn't know you were made? Ha, here I thought you're mother would of told you?" Overlord said sounding rather fake hurt but tundra looked at her servos.

"I didn't even know you existed until now? And the funny part is...i'm not dead." Tundra said making Overlord glance her way. "Why's that sweetspark?" He asked her. "Yeaah about that..being raided by pirates is..a sorta..game changer, after like your brother tries killing you, repeatedly and hopeful that something bigger comes along. Kinda sucks when it does..but I guess this is my own punishment." Tundra says with servos covering her face. "A-and the messed up part is mother's dead! S-so what's the point of going back to fight them for killing her!?" Tundra said dropping to her knees sobbing because it's becoming sickening to hear herself. 'wh-why couldn't it have been me.' she whimpered out.

Overlord said nothing unsure what to do even? He's never had one of his own children near him before, it was rather frustrating hearing her snivle and whine. She was a phase sixer but here she was crying at his pedes. But something in his spark clicked..and he didn't like it. "Come here sweetspark and I'll tell you what will happen." Overlord said taking her tiny servo into his. 

Tundra now sat upon his larger thigh, before being gently patted on the helm. "Awe you been through so much haven't you? Hmm, yet you came so far my dear. If not? Where would you been? Drifting through space of course, alone without anyone." Overlord said looking at her teary facial plates. 'no bot will ever touch you.' He said lowly after he cleaned her optics with a digit.

"And if that does come to it I'll just get rid of that problem." He hummed out as he gently stroked her helm. "B-but I wanna go home a-and find my friend's." Tundra said but hadn't counted for him to be harsh. "You are home! Now stop being a sniviling sparklet. Be grateful I had kept those other two alive." Overlord spoke to her with a clenched servo slammed to the arm rest.

Tundra flinched not meaning to make him upset 'p-please I didn't mean to!' tundra said while shielding herself but overlord looked at her a bit before he vented. "Sweetspark they aren't coming back and certainly not in whole if you are talking about bandits." overlord said while gently scooping her closer into an embrace. "B-but they have to be alive!" Tundra says whom was now giving overlord a rather annoying headache. "And what if they were!? What more do you think I can possibly do? You know nothing child! You think war is a unscaved path you walk freely? Anybot can turn against you and take from you for being weak spark!" Tundra heard him say but she hasn't gave up hope. 

"Just because you gave up on other's doesn't mean I wi-!" Tundra said only to be gripped by the back platting as she felt air lifted and struggled to get free. "You know nothing my dear and not a single bot will tell you they survived! Because no bot here can help you!" Tundra softly cried, when overlord tossed her onto the berth before heading on to the door. "So much as step a pede out and there will be no more of those two!" Tundra heard him before he left shutting the door.

"You fragging monster!" Tundra shouted as she curled up on the enormous berth. Her optics closed tightly as she tried to remember her mother.

She jolted when the door opened widely to none of the purple mech from before. His v shaped face made her uneasy but when he walked into the room she panicked. "D-don't come in! Y-you insane!? He'll tear you apart!" Tundra said making tarn perish the thought before he lifted a servo toward her. 

"Just come along with me and all will be fine." Tarn said not making the situation any less tense. How did she know he was telling the truth?! He beat the scrap out of her before...To late really when he grabbed her arm dragging her out of the room.

They were alone in the hall's and tundra's system was so nerve wrecked, she felt nausea and light helm. "W-where you taking me?" Tundra asked him but tarn kept quite the entire time they were on the move, tundra had about just enough being pushed about. "Look! I'm not some fragging toy!" Tundra said, pulled her servo from his own making tarn stop mid-walk, turn to her. "Stop complaining and just follow a simple order to the destination child." Tarn threatened but tundra ducked underneath him before she was now on the run.

Her name was tundra and she was now on the run from a mech who was hot on her heels! "Oh! Frag! Oh! Fragg!!" Tundra said skidding across the surface of the metal floor. She vented hard and heavily but wished to primus she could transform! Wait..she never tried before? She stopped feeling sure he wasn't after her just yet. 

"Come on! Come on! Transform! Transform!" Tundra chanted but looked at herself and nothing!? "Awe! Come on!" Tundra shouted when she saw a shadow down the hall. Her panick didn't help her much, she begged primus. "P-please just let me fragging transform!" Tundra said before she knew it all she managed was her pedes shifted to blades. "Whatever work's!" Tundra said skating down away faster from the shadow.

Overlord had been to hard on her? His spark ached of course he felt pity for his tiny sparklet..but he was just one mech! Not some god dang army. He should of been easy on his dearie but she needed discipline when she became roudy and unruly. Overlord vented stepping out into the hallway to only have something zip on by underneath him. "Ahhhhhhhh!!!!" Tundra screamed after going under the giant and continued on her way.

"TUNDRA GET BACK HERE!" Overlord shouted shifting in the hallway to sprint down after the run away.

Tundra had no idea how to slow the frag down and she was coming up onto a set of catwalk ways, preparing to try to slow down but not so successful before she was now flipped over, and free falling down the middle of the walkways.

She grabbed hold of something sticking out of a wall but even with that help she broke it with the force of her free falling. "I don't wanna die! Primus save me!" Tundra cried out but she broke through a air vent.

Rolling and tumbling did she fall into the vent deeper but that wasn't over..she was injured her thigh. "Augh! Scrap..o-ow.." tundra winced with a sharp piece of metal straight through her thigh, energon gushing out. "Hnn..huff..hnn.." Tundra slowly slid through the vent giving a cry out from the pain. She needed wildfire but most of all she wanted her mother and it hurt so much.

Scooting to a vent gate she kicked it out with her good leg only to fall out into the room filled with.."Tundra?" She heard her name and looked optic to optic with amber. 

"Damn T lookit you! What the frag did they do to you!?" Tundra cried hearing his voice. "T..don't cry." Crimson said kneeling down to her as he lifted her up supporting her weight. "Crim I wanna go home.." Tundra said as she winced in pain. "We are T we are going home! Just not alone anymore..I told you I'd never leave you, the group." Crimson said while he helped her sit on a seat. "Tundra meet the predacon family." Crimson said spreading his arm's to show the entire room filled with predacons of all color, size, it was like seeing a tiny bit more of crimson's side.

"Crim i-its nice meeting them b-but hide me!" Tundra begged him as crimson's face turned differently. "T what from?" Crimson asked her as the door to the room they were in opened and tarn but not alone had company with overlord. "That." Tundra said.

Crimson out sized overlord but that wasn't what he was going for "you harmed my sister!" Tundra heard him say as a medic and nickel had come into the room. "Your sister? I would of remembered fragging a predacon." Overlord laughed at that "Tundra isn't related to me but we're thicker then energon! What's your deal with her? You think harming femmes and her is fun!?" Crimson said narrowing his optics. 

"Harm? Harm my child! Ppfft in your dreams lizard boy! My dear sparkling simpl--simply.." Overlord became quieter as he laid optics onto her damaged leg. He shoved through the predacons and beside her. "What in primus did you do to yourself!?" Tundra turned away from him. "I leave you for a minute! And you already are trying to kill yourself!?" Overlord snapped at her making her flinch. 

Overlord grumbled a bit but kept himself cool and collected but he examined her thigh and the huge chunk of metal. "We should move her to medbay." Nickel said but overlord pulled the metal out of tundra's thigh and soon enough tundra passed out from the shock of pain. "Or do it your way! Who gives a frag what an actual doctor says." Nickel says waving her servos up into the air.

"So you are one of her friend's indeed?" Tarn had thought it was a joke. "A predacon befriends a phase sixer spawn." Tarn laughed thinking his ship finally became some petting zoo.

"Tundra an I go way back to when we were kid's and she treated me like I was her actual brother." crimson said lowly as they carted tundra to medbay. 'she was all the family I known.' crimson huffed out when a clawed servo touched his shoulder. "She'll be okay kid'o she's in good servos." deathsaurus another fellow predacon said stepping forward. "She's a fiest femme I give her that. Why haven't you ever gone out with her?" Deathsaurus asked crimson who became flushed. "B-because she's my sister!" Deathsaurus raised a brow plate "not biological sister?" crimson face palmed groaning.

In medbay thing's were far from over for tundra as she was getting an ear full of concerns from her sire. 'you know if I go def it's likely your fault.' Overlord glared at her for saying that. "Why do you really care about me?" Tundra asked him when he sat beside her. 

Overlord seemed to be in thought, before his red optics met hers an it was as if seeing himself in the mirror only..smaller weaker and quiet adorable. "Hush now sweetspark rest up." Overlord said, adjusting to the uncomfortable seat but tundra looked at him. "I said rest child there's no reason to explain why I want to keep my child." He huffed out angrily but felt a small servo touch his arm. Tundra leaned closer and held onto him for sometime.

"Tundra.." overlord finally said her name making her look up. "I can't promise you anything but..I can eradicate them off that planet." He didn't face her but he could hear her soft intake of relief. His servo gently stroked her helm and he questioned himself..why was he doing this? He could reproduce any child with any femme but something like this was rather unique and rare to him, seeing her sleeping form curled up close to him sorta gave him a sense of pride, and he wondered what was his son's like? Did they act like the savages like sunbeam an so many said..seeing as tundra did bare some old sealed up wounds it was obvious..she was the target for their cruelty. 

"Hey." tundra heard a voice say but she slowly opened her optics. "Hey! Your alive!?" Tundra jolted at seeing who it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tundra just wants to go home but with rising costs and dangerous grounds she's out numbered and heavily in deep water.

**Author's Note:**

> Tundra slammed for murder as their planet is ravaged by savages of piracy. Nowhere to go but the star's and hope primus saves them in time! 
> 
> I'll be cooking up more stories to add up to more plot but for now I'm jsut testing out this new writing platform from my usual wattpad.


End file.
